


If the world was ending

by SamanthaSepopaSandile



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSepopaSandile/pseuds/SamanthaSepopaSandile
Summary: The world is ending and Lexa can only think about one thing.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	If the world was ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song If the world was ending by JP Saxe ft Julia Michael. You can listen to it while reading if you have it. The idea was stuck in my head I had to put it down so please enjoy.

The first wave was barely noticeable. The light swang once, it didn't last for very long. The second wave had the kitchen cabinets and the glasses vibrating. The third you could feel sitting on your couch watching TV. The jumping of it underneath you jolting you and interupting your focus.

It was after this one that news presentors started talking about the series of earthquakes that were occuring. You didn't think much of it, sitting in your living room with a cup of wine after a hard day at work. It happened once in a while, you shrugged. Besides they weren't that disastrous, not like the ones years earlier. 

The fourth tremor shook everything, trees fell and streets cracked, but it happens right? It's still not as bad as the one a year ago that had the power gone for months. Some people start panicking, but not you. You know it won't last long, you've been through it. Weather reporters assume there will be another one, a few others to be precise. It never happens. The fourth one was the last and everyone is talking about them. Check-in polls are activated on Facebook and people around you are bursting with excitement after having witnessed it. It's the conversation of social groups for the next few days.

Two days later it starts raining. It starts and it doesn't stop. Weather forecasts say it should clear up in a few days, it doesn't. No one pays attention. You don't either, you complain about how hard it's getting to go to work. How inconvenient it is that you can't go out on Friday night because of the down pour. 

A few days later the streets are full of water, homes and stores are flooded. Your apartment complex is built on high ground and your apartment is on the highest floor so you're okay for now. You pity those affected but you don't mind much because let's face it you're warm, so it doesn't matter.

By the second week of rain the waters have risen, you move to your house on the hills because you are rich and you could afford to own one. You watch, there on the TV in your warm house cuddled with your blanket on your couch the damage that's been occuring. It's not just your city. It's everywhere, avalanches are occuring, volcanoes are irrupting, even ones that have been docile for centuries are active again. Earthquakes are more frequently occuring, the next more powerful and more disastrous than the last. People are dying and all the aid the governments are giving out aren't even scratching the surface of what is needed. People are scared, rightfully so you think. 

All the news channels show the distruction that's occured everywhere. People sitting by the roads holding signs of the world ending and the world starts to panick around you. There are bodies everywhere and the type of disaster that no one has ever thought could happen occured, you never thought you'd be alive to see it. A lot of your friends call you to ask how you are, if you're okay, you say you are but are you really. The world is crumbling around you and all you can think about is her.

The one person you knew that could make anything better. The love of your life. You lost her a year ago, haven't talked to her since she broke your heart. Since the day she walked out because she couldn't commit. You didn't want the same things in life but God would you have given it all up for her. She didn't want you though, so she left you. Heartbroken, begging her not to leave but she did and gosh does it still hurt to think about it till this day. 

The world is ending and all you want is her. Her blue eyes and perfect smile. You miss her, the way she laughed and the feeling of her body against yours. You miss the way she looked at you like you're the moon and the stars and she's in complete awe. The way she made you feel whole and loved and so so special. 

You are all going to die, you know that, but you want to die in her arms.

All the reasons you gave each other for not being able to be together seem irrelevant now. None existant. Completely stupid even because the world is ending but you want it to end together. You love her, you still do. Your heart is forever hers, so you pick up your phone and you look for her name. 

The number you never had a reason to use for months but couldn't make yourself delete out of longing. The one you've stared at a few nights when you're lonely but never had the guts to call. The name you always hoped would pop up when your phone rings but never did.

You hesitate to press call. Will your call even be wanted?

The world is ending, you tell yourself and dial the number.

The first ring has you spiraling.

What if she has someone else already?

Ring ring

What if she forgot about you?

Ring ring

What if she doesn't love you as much as you still her?

Ring ring

What if….

Ri-

"Hello?" Her voice is beautiful. Just like you remember it, your heart feels hollow and full at the same time.

"Lexa?" Your name on her lips sends shivers down your spine and a tear down your cheek. You swallow around the lump in your throat.

"Hey Clarke" you master as best you can but your voice still cracks. She lets out a relieved sigh on the other end and you feel complete. Finally.

"Hey" she whispers back.

"If the world was ending you'd come over, right?" You ask gently with a hint of amusement. She breathes deeply and the line is silent.

She comes over that night. You lay together on the couch listening to music. 

A day later the power shuts down so you light candles. The phone lines stop working and neither of you notice. Neither of you care.

The sky starts falling and you hold her tight in your bed, surrounded by the millions of candles she's always made fun of you for having. You make love to her one last time. You tell her you love her and you whisper sweet nothings to her for the last time.

The world crumbles around you but you have your world in your arms and in her arms is where your world will forever be.

The world is ending and all you can feel is content.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. And I hope it touched someone.


End file.
